wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reverie
My name is Reverie. I am a reverie. I'm so vibrant you think I'm a vision. <> D I S C L A I M E R <> Reverie belongs to Dew.'' ''Now adopted by Yinjia. No user is allowed to use this OC without her permission. You may only edit grammar, coding mistakes and spelling errors without needing special permission. ---- People everywhere A sense of expectation hanging in the air Giving out a spark Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark ---- <> D E S C R I P T I O N <> Reverie is a large, long-limbed Sand/Ice Hybrid. She has violet scales, and underscales with the same color, except brighter. She has a lilac patch around both eyes, which are also a deep shade of violet. There are lilac 'spike patterns' on her rose-red sails. She has blue spikes on the back of her head. Her legs are IceWing legs are split into two colors - violet at the front, rose red at the back. Her wing supports are violet, like her scales, and the membranes are the same rose red as her sails, but with a light blue splash. Finally, her tail is violet, lighter violet underscales. The sail comes to an end a few inches before the stinger. There are small blue stripes across the entire tail, which ends with a rose red stinger, which is smaller than the average SandWing stinger. ---- And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end Masters of the scene We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more You know what I mean ---- <> P E R S O N A L I T Y <> Reverie is more of the quiet kind of dragon, but when in conversation she appears to be a little sassy. She spends most of her time in thought or reading a scroll. She loves small spaces, because she can separate herself from others. She also enjoys picking out landscapes and illustrating them. She has painted the IceWing kingdom, Burn's Stronghold and many more landmarks. ---- Voulez-vous Take it now or leave it Now it's all we get Nothing promised, no regrets ---- <> H I S T O R Y <> WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR REVERIE'S TALE. Reverie hatched in the adoption center after some SandWing workers found her egg in the sand after a sandstorm. Reverie stayed in the adoption center for several years, until one day she escaped and flew off, having learnt to fly. She found a tree and slept in it, until one night a NightWing and her daughter moved into a cave nearby. Reverie decided not to approach them and stayed in the tree instead. Later, the NightWing mother died of unknown reasons (most likely sickness or injuries) and because of this her daughter became an orphan. A few days later a Rain-SkyWing moved in an adopted the orphan NightWing, and Reverie decided to move in with her. She got adopted too. The NightWing was called Lucidity and the Rain-SkyWing was Passionfruit. However, bad things happened later. Passionfruit died after crash landing in the ice kingdom when searching for food for Reverie and Lucidity. As a result the two dragonets had to rely on each other for survival. A year later (now they were 'teens' in dragon years) they went for a flight and found several hidden floating islands. The islands had shelter, water and plenty of food, so they lived there for the majority of their lives. Later, however, Reverie was captured by some NightWings, and after escaping and returning, Lucidity was nowhere to be seen. Reverie grew up alone on the islands and later decided to return to the SandWing kingdom where she built a secret hideout. She later found Lucidity, who lived with her in the hideout. ---- Voulez-vous Ain't no big decision You know what to do La question c'est voulez-vous Voulez-vous ---- <> R E L A T I O N S H I P S <> wip I know what you think The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink Looking mighty proud I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd ---- <> T R I V I A <> wip I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game Master of the scene We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more You know what I mean ---- <> G A L L E R Y<> im gonna plop all the art of her i can find ReverieAnthroByNibby.jpeg|by nibby! Reverie_Ref.png|by igf Reverie_headshot.png|oof i forgot who drew this could anyone remind me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+